Dio Brando vs Yuuki Terumi
Dio Brando vs Yuki Terumi.png Yuuki_terumi_by_noremacou0-d77idso.png|ArgentenianDeadpool Dio vs Terumi.png|Gold Borderline Psychopaths.PNG|AtomByAdam Description This What If Death Battle will feature Dio Brando from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and Yuuki Terumi from Blazblue. - Original creator Interlude Wiz- Pure unrelenting sadism. Only those who have lost all humanity could enjoy inflicting others with pain and humiliation others. Boomsick- And these 2 Sadistic bas***s in yellow are always primed example Wiz- Dio Brando, The Man turned vampire from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Boomstick- And Yuuki Terumi, The Fallen god of Blazblue. He's Wiz and Im Boomstick! Wiz- And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armos and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE Dio Brando REEE's into DEATH BATTLE Wiz: The Stone Masks. Ancient artifacts from the Aztec Empire. Legends say 12th and 16th century, an ancient Aztec ritual took place in Mexico, where a man wearing a Stone Mask sacrificed a young woman. The man's tribe tried to conquer the world with the help of the Stone Mask and its powers, before suddenly disappearing from history. '' '''Boomstick: Firstly why is there the need to sacrifice a possibly hot chick? Secondly how does a mask disapear?' Wiz: Well a peculiar mask fell in the hands of an aristocrat,Mary Joestar. Boomstick: Joestar, you mean the long bloodline family with all the supernatural spirits called Stands? Wiz: Yes, that Joestar. But it was passed down to her husband, George Joestar the 1st, But soon fell into a hands of a man who would soon be the bane of the Joestar name, Dio Brando. '''Boomstick: Dio was born as the son of Dario Brando,a man who could not only give me a run for my money on binge drinking alcohol, but also my dad for being a bad parent. Wiz: Dario would drunkenly abuse Dio on a daily occasion. '' '''Boomstick: And if it wasn't obvious enough, Dio f***ing hated him, in part for having caused pain to his mother. Where he was driven to the point that he killed him.' *'Pop up- Dio didn't create the poison, the poison he secured from Wang Chan,who became a Zombie* ''Wiz: After killing his father, Dio was adopted into the Joestar family and hoped to take the family's fortune. He somewhat succeeded, at a cost. '''Boomstick: Dio found the Stone which he discovered, could turn people into a Vampire (*Pop up- Dio experimented two drunkards and not himself to test if the effects of the mask were true. and it turned one of the drunkards into vampires*) Wiz: And Dio son took it's power into his own hands, taking over the body of his adoptive brother Jonathan, ''Dio became a vampire. As one he gains super human strength, speed durability, and a healing factor. He is able to detect one's heart rate by simply touching the ground, can walk up walls and defy gravity, Fire compressed water through his eyes and. What else is like the Joestars posses a stand named The World. Boomstick: That is the dumbest name I have ever heard. And we already had a lot of dumb names. Woz: boomstick, it's named after the tarot cards'' Wiz: Well The World is often considered one of the most powerful stands in his universe. Dio himself gloated that it was much powerful then Jotaro Kujos' Star Platinum. The Stand broke the top of a building off and threw it like a javelin. Of course it was a statement, but The World has bested Star Platinum in hand to hand fights multiple times. In such case its safe to assume. he's even faster. Through scaling of The World to Star Platinum and Silver Chariot, it's possible The World is fast as light. Boomstick: And its not like Dio himself is weak, he's strong enough to lift a 60 ton steamroller and use it as a weapon, survive being ridiculed by bullets,and even defeated some members of the Stardust Crusaders. But there's one trick he has that doesn't go his way. no it ain't his knives, He can stop time. Wiz: By using the power of The World around him, Dio can freeze time around him. This even reaches all the way out to space. Combining that with his super senses, he can take advantage and crush a persons heart' Though it's not unlimited, Dio firstly could do it for a bout 2 seconds, but as time moved forward, Dio was able to go as far as (Before his Death) 11 seconds at most. '''Boomstick: He can also accelerate his healing by drinking blood, and weaker stone masked vampire are able to survive a grenade to the face. But what's strange is that he has things that vampires don't have. Like eye lasers, and freezing his body so that anything that comes into contact freeze. What is it with fiction differentiating from normal fiction beasts. Wiz: I'm surprised you used the word ''"differentiating. But while Dio seems to be above a lot of vampires, he's far from the most powerful. '' Boomstick: Which does lead to his downfall. Dio is arrogant to the MAXIMUM. Constantly belittling everyone around him and sees himself as a God. Which he did became one time but that's not considered cannon. Also if Dio's Stand gets hurt, so does he. natural selection is a real b*** sometimes Wiz: But if he wasn't so arrogant, He may have had the whole planet bowing to his knees. In fact, An alternative version of Dio was med, where he truly ascended heaven and showed his true powers. Something he would have achieved. Dio: What a truly magnificent feeling! I feel so good, I could break out into song! One hundred years ago, I obtained immortality. But I didn't feel as absolutely wonderful as I do now! Joestar blood suits me well! This is the greatest high! Terumi slithers into DEATH BATTLE Wiz- Several years ago, Humankind was brought to near extinction by a monster known as the Black Beast. Boomstick- However the world was saved by the 6 most powerful warriors. A kitty cat, a heavy metal milf witch, a Butler a priestess looking girl and a man in white armor. Wait, that's 5. Wiz- Well the 6th hero ended up betraying the 6 heroes claiming it was a failed experiment. Though his body was destroyed and was searching for a new vessel. Soon after a devious scientists made a clown of the heroes DNA, the 6th hero was reborn. Some know him as his false persona , Hazama, head of the NOL. But inside he was the raging psychopath, Yuuki Terumi. Boomstick- When you get past the smooth talking criminal that is Hazama, what like Wiz said is his true self. A psychotic, zero $** given, backstabbing, lying, sociopath that will literally curve stomp your face till your uglier than a mole rat. Wiz- Which confused me if he was so crazy, how did anybody let him be a hero? Boomstick- Wiz, this is BlazBlue were talking about. Wiz- Well Terumi would soon go on to start trolling others and cause misery for... Just about anyone. Such as the case when he manipulated Jin Kisiragi to burn down his orphanage and cut off the arm of his brother ... All in one day. This making what would soon be a never ending rivalry. (* Pop up: The reason why Terumi targeted Ragna's orphanage was because he was in serach for the next Murakumo unit. Saya was chosen to be the vessel of Izanami, the goddess of death*) Boomstick- And an on going war of the Library and the Grim Reaper. Going to his Persona s Hazama, Terumi became head of the NOL. Sometimes even trolling his own subordinates... Just like the snake that he is.... Wiz- Trust is when we say Terumi has screwed with many peoples lives, Ragna and his siblings weren't the first, as he became enemies of the 6 heroes, especially the white void Hakumen and Jubei after he tricked two of their allies into getting killed, one of which was Jubei's wife. But he also twisted the mind of Noel to the point she became the Murakumo unit of a godslayer, a night omniscient super computer, AND killed another of the 6 heroes an obtained the Susanooh unit Boomstick- Safe to say, Hes responsible for everyone's problems. And he loves it. Cause, well you see... the more people that him the stronger he gets. He's just like those YouTube trolls, but one that isn't easily ignored. Wiz- As Boomstick said hatred, or also fear in some cases are the source of his immortality, and will countinue to exist as long as he is hated. Boomstick- So if I don't hate him, which is hard to do may I add. His power is weakened? Wiz- Pretty much. But unlike annoying trolls, (*brings out butterfly knives*) he actually has the guts to bring up his words Boomstick- Yeah, Terumi isn't just a troll, he's also a pretty good fighter. He's super strong, super fast and most importantly, loves stomp the absolute crap out of his opponents face. Wiz- Terumi also has Soul manipulation, Mind erasing abilites and a self observation of phenomenon interventions. He has used this on several occasions. Most times to observe his competition in ways to get ahead of them but also allow him to resurrect as many times. ''Boomstick- Like the time Hakumen sliced him with his time cutter. An attack that literally erases immortals from existence''' (*Pop up- Terumi can also cause phenomenon interventions using his self observation*) Boomstick- But if he really wants to, he can slice people to bits with his signature butterfly knifes or trap them with his oroboros chains. And he is also able to a manipulate matter known as Seithr. Wiz- Seithr in the world of Blazblue is a substance present around the world and about everything is made up of Seithr. Terumi can make snake like constructs through matters of Seithr manipualtions. And has developed many techniques. '' '''Boomstick- Like his Unholy Wrath of the Basilisk, where he chains you to the ground, form a portal and Oroboros snakes just naw away at his enemies and then strike with... wait why does he look like Hakumen!?' Wiz- Well that would be his Susanooh armor and this comes into play of who Terumi really is. Which I will bring up later. Boomstick- Oh cmon Wiz, I hate it when you do that ! I'm suppose to be breaking the rules! Wiz- Screw the rules , I have money! A lot of mystery surrounds Teru!I himself, he is believed to be a spirit due to his wraith form. In which he is completely intangible to physical attacks, but can still interact with the physical world. Sort of like Spirit energy. Boomstick- Ok Wiz, I lost my patience. Tell me who he really is. Wiz- It's been 2 lines of dialouge since I said it! Boomstick- Exactly Wiz- Ugh, fine.... Terumi is actually the god Susanooh. Boomstick- The god of seas and storms? Wiz No, more like a god of destruction. The body Terumi uses is just an empty vessle, per to say. A young boy known as Kazuma kval , a clone created from Terumi's Dna in which he claimed. But after killing Hakumen, the Susanooh unit was reclaimed, and Susanooh was reborn. Boomstick- Holy hell! Now that is a bad@$$ looking design. Wiz- As Susanooh, Terumi gains Hakumen's immunity to soul manipulation, which allowed him. And transforming him into Susanooh turns him into a ruthless berserker. Boomstick- He's immune to any phenomenon intervention, which means I makes him immune to both time manipulation, reality warping effects, AND has access to the Susanooh unit's full power which was powerful enough to fight the planetary black beast. Hot. DAMN. Wiz- Not surprising considering what Terumi has acomplished. He is strong and durable enough to constantly fight Ragna on several occasions. Ragna himself was able to survive and dodge a laser from Takemikazuki, said laser can cause explosion that can be seen from out of orbit. And Terumi is fast enough to travel from the Tagamagahara system and back to the real world 1/480000th of a second. Boomstick- As Susanooh he defeated Ragna, Noel, Jin, and Jubei all at the same time and defeated Es, the Guardian of the Azure. Whith so much under this bas***'s belt, Terumi has a few weaknesses. Wiz- Though despite being a masturful manipulator, he falls under the categories of the "evil manipulator with a big ego". Terumi is not only arrogant to a fault, but is easily quick tempered if things don't go the way he hoped. Boomstick- And using his self observation casually weakens him and can fade away in a week until he can find a new host. But this bas***** has always comes up with ways to return over and over and over and over again until he destroys what his precious sister created. Terumi- This world is nothing but lies! LIES! Let me show you the truth! The truth called DESPAIR! The Battle (*Cues:Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders- Dio's world*) Opens up in a destroyed town, many corpses of soldier lay lifeless on the ground. Blood dripped from the mouth of Dio Brando. Dio- This power is greater then I ever imagined. Once I drink the blood of a joestar, Jonathan's body will be rightfully mine. And the whole world WILL BOW DOWN TO MY KNEES. heard a somewhat sarcastic clap coming from the shadows of an alleway Terumi- My my, little Raggy. I never thought you would be so power hungry. And I must say, that new look suits you. Just showed how much of a little b*** you really are! Dio- Such words from a coward who hides in the shadows.. Terumi emerges emerged from the shadows. Terumi- As I see clearly, you don't seem to be ol' Raggy. But your voice does sound like his. And that alone pisses me off! Terumi throws his Oroboros chain towards Dio but was cuaght in midair by The World. Dio- Such a nasty temper. But fighting me would result in your death. Your not a Joestar... But I'll gladly dine on your blood! (Announcer- FIGHT!) The world pulled the Oroboros chain towards Dio and flung Terumi towards them. Terumi- Ha! Got ya! Using the mobility of the pull, Terumi swing with an out word kick with his heel. But The world block his kicked, to the fallen God's confusion. Then was uppercutted into a nearby building. Or the reamians of it. Terumi leaps off the building and tries to do another kick! Dio- ZA WARUDO!!!! Dio used his time stop to avoid Terumi's attack and The World slammed him to the ground. Terumi- Welll''.... I sense he has a friend with him... This is annoying me... Need to get around him.'' Terumi shoots out a blast of snake energy forward with his following hand. Which the World block. But Terumi summons and Oroboros and pulls Dio in . Terumi- HAHAHAHAHAH! DIE! Terumi slashes Dio three times in outward slash whith his knives , turned his body and sent him in the air by a heel kick. For a follow up, Terumi performs an outward flying kick forward, upon connecting he hits Dio further into the air. Below him, Terumi summons a vast amount for Snakes to attack from below. The World punched each spirit below. Dio- Fool! You fell for it! ZA WARUDO!!!! Dio again stops time as he lands. Dio- Our game shall be short lived I'm afraid. The Woprd, attack with a furry of punches as Dio screamed useless in every punch. And out of nowhere. Dio- ROAD ROLLLLER!!! WRYYYYYYYY! Brought out a steam roller, presumedly flattened Terumi and pummles the steam roller till it explodes. The dust settled and nothing remained. Dio- Big talk... For someone so weak... I can't believe I had the idea of taking his blood. Dio's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Terumi's laugh. Approached from behind, Terumi grasped his hands on Dio's head and starys manipulating his mind. Dio- Argh! What is happening... Terumi- Mwhahahahahahahaha! What's wrong? (*Mockingly*) Scared wittle boy! Dio- No...I am not scared of you... '' The clouds became even darker and thunder crashes as the tension became thicker. ''Dio- Get outta my head you vermin! Terumi- Vermin? You are just a waste of skin... I am a good.. Dio- A god? Hehehehe... It was Dio's turn to laugh manically. As he loses his coat, and scratches his head so hard that he actually draws blood as he luaghs maniacally. Dio- YOU ARE NOT A GOD! I AM A GOD! YOU ARE WEAKER THEN ME! '' ''Terumi- You are one to talk about being weak.. Distracted by the mind games, Terumi rears back for a violently crude headbutt trailed by an energy. And in air, he strikes with a clawing motion of darkness downward with his leading hand. The World slightly blocked but Dio was to dsitracted clutching his head. And Dio started attacking on his own with his throwing knives Dio- Argh! Enough of this! Fight me for real. ENOUGH HOLDING BACK! Terumi- If you insist .... Terumi casually walks forward with Oroboros juggling in his hand. The world strikes while in this stance. However Terumi jumoed over both and made an x shaped slash with Oroboros chains crushing Dio. After his first devastating attack, Terumi kicked Dio's face as if he was kicking sand with a snake trail, and with a roundhouse kick also with a snake trail. Terumi- Here's true DESPAIR! He throws two Orobors chains to the ground. Dio was then binded by the chains but not The World. A portal appeared behind Terumi's position and even more Oroboros were summoned to know at Dio. The World entered a slugfest with the Oroboros , countering blow from blow before Terumi transformed into black Susanooh, forms a pole arm and clashes with The World's fists creating a somewhat crator that blew both Combatants back. The dust settled and Dio rised up from the ground . While Terumi was nowhere to be seen Dio- Your still alive. I know it... I can smell the stench of your blood Terumi's hand popped out of the rubble and he had a sinister grin on his face. Even when bleeding. Terumi- You and your friend are much stronger then I thought. When I did I would fight with "all my might", that $*#-/? I lied before, I showed you true despair, but now, I will show you true hell.... Terumi pulled from the ground the Susanooh unit. Hakumen's body. And then he fused his body with the Susanooh unit. And has become Susanooh. (*Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TQ7QpiIYaF4%7CBlazblue Central Fiction- MUST DIE*) Susannoh- True Hell from a god of destruction! Dio- I will prove your just a false god. And I am a TRUE GOD! The two Combatants rush to each other but... Dio- ZA WARUDO!!! Time froze and the world located the somewhat questionable heart of Susnooh. He reached in to try and squish it, but to a sudden shock, Susanooh grabbed Dio's arm. And headbutts him Dio- Argh! Impossible... Time should've froze.. how could you!? Susanooh- You aren't the only one who can create phenomenon interventions. Time has no hold of me. It never did from the start... Dio- Then that means.... Sudden flashbacks of how the fight has become up till now. Dio- You planned this from the start!!! How dare.... You make a mockery of me! WRYYYYYYYY! Susanooh began whith a tail swipe attack, an axe kick. And a smashing stomp made Dio somehow bounce off the ground. The combo chain countinued with a double palm thrust, and a damaging spinning flip jump and a dash attack followed with a clawing slash. The world 's attack was haulted by a slash of a green energy blade created by Susanooh. Dio- How... Are you... This powerful? Susanooh- I told you. I. Am. A. God. Susanooh charged up said energy blade to wreak havoc on Dio with a devastating slash Dio- Am I.... Dying? No... This cannot be! Susanooh- Oh shut up already... Susanooh slams the ground with his fist so hard it sent Dio flying into the air. His bladder eof dark energy because!e stronger as it creates a circuling dark energy waves around him causing a multitude of energy slashes to completely eradicate Dio. Erasing him from existence. As the world around Susanooh became bearing, he stood victorious . Verdict (*Cues-Blazblue-Silent Scream *) Boomstick- Dear god... Wiz- And there's more Boomstick- No... Wi- Dio was indeed a powerful foe, but he really couldnt do anything to counter Terumi's many immunities. As most of Terumi's immunites tend to be what Dio uses at his disposale. (*Pop up: Due to Terumi's immunity to Phenomenon interventions, it'ss debatable that Dio's time stop wouldnt work since stopping time is time manipulation which is a type of phenomenon intercention*) Boomstick-And he couldnt really keep up with him either. Like Terumi's feat when he traveled tagamagaga and back in 1/48000th of a second. ' ''Wiz- Calculating this was a bit tricky. as there isnt exact distance between the physical world and the Tagamagahara System, so it wouldve been hard to assume how fast Terumi was moving. The safest Theory is to compair the Tagamagahara System to the size of the universe. The univurse's size is about 45.6 billion light years in distance. By using this exact distance of the universe, and teh the time Terumi took to go there and back, he had to be going... close to 9 Undecillion times the speed of light. '''Boomstick- Thats pretty fast, but its hard to assume it's the correct distance. So going to a safer route, well look to the scale chains of Dio and terumi and compair them to Jotaro and Ragna. Wiz- Jotaro's stand, Star platinum once broke the teeth of a giant monster who's teeth were claimed to be as hard as diamond. The toughest diamonds break around 600 gigapascals. This means Star Platinum can strike with a force equivalent to three million tons. However this calc is a little capricious since toughness isnt the exact same as density, as it's pretty easy to break a diamond with just a normal punch. And there isn't an exact density of the teeth themselves. Boomstick- Terumi on the other hand is also capable of beating the crap out of Ragna, and defeated him as once as Susanooh. Wiz- Ragna was able to not only dodge a laser, but also survive the laser from Take-Mikazuchi. Which we can get from this Source. Boomstick- Wait vs. battles wiki is useful? Wiz-Sometimes. Whith the curvator of the earth and estimating the size of the explosion, the explosion had to have been 11.625 teratons of TNT. Way stronger then Jotaro's Diamond feat if we were to assume the toughness was also density. and dodging the laser had to have been at 194696537 mph. '' '''Boomstick- So safe to assume Terumi has fought tougher but lets get down to the real reason. The Susanooh unit. What's so special? Take it away Wiz' Wiz- When Terumi turns into Susanooh using the Susanooh unit, he gains as we said every single ability. Including the Time Cutter, a move capable of erasing immortals from existence. '' (*Pop up-While The World can harm Terumi in his wrath form due to the wrath form being weak to Soul based attacks (And stands are the spirit of ones soul), he would have have to weaken Terumi to a point he entered his Wrath form.*) '''Boomstick- So it didnt matter if Dio was immortal, while he cant be killed by normal means, The time cutter could definety erase him from existence. in other words, Terumi actually had a way of putting Dio down for good.' Wiz: Dio may have been evil, But Terumi was the stronger, faster and more devious villain. Boomstick- He defintely had no "time" to get Di-owned. Wiz: The winner is Yuuki Terumi Who would you root for in this battle? Dio Terumi Who's the better villain? Dio Terumi Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:BlazBlue vs Jojo's Bizarre Adventure themed Death Battles Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles